Malam Sesak
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Malam pekat akan membimbing langkahmu. Silahkan maju. Ini hari yang kau tunggu. Malam bulan Oktober. Eyeshield 21 Award: Shiver. Review :D


_Ia penguasa malam._

Hari ini gelap gulita. Lampu-lampu mati. Sebersit sinar bercahaya. Terang memikat dalam sebuah labu di pinggir jalan. Menerangi jalan setapak yang akan dilangkahinya. Untuk mencapai bangunan di sebelah sana. Tempat tujuannya.

_Jack..._

_Pada siapa kita akan bertamu malam ini?_

_.

* * *

_

**...Malam Sesak...**

**.**

Eyeshield 21 © **Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning!** OOC, AR, **Fiksi pertama saia di Fandom ES21 Indo**, Weird, Boring, harap memaklumi kegajeannya, **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Eyeshield 21 Award** : Shiver of Halloween. **Chara** : Kid.

.

_Jack, He's the leader_

.

* * *

Uap mengepul lewat sela-sela lingkaran besi ketel. Air memberontak di dalamnya. Gelembung-gelembung air pecah-pecah. Sudah sedari tadi air itu mendidih. Menjerit minta hilangkan api yang menindas. Uap-uap terus menerus berlari ke udara bebas, memberi tanda tuk selamatkan air mendidih itu.

Seorang lelaki tegap berjalan menghampiri kompor. Ia picingkan mata, memperhatikan geliat ketel yang sedari tadi bergoyang. Kemudian sebuah tombol yang terpaku di atas kompor ditekannya, membuat api itu mati dan uap-uap terbang berlalu-lalang.

Kid—begitulah namanya. Badannya tegap. Wajahnya santai. Senyum yang selalu ditunjukkanya mencerminkan bahwa ia orang yang ramah. Ia gagah dalam balutan kostum khas baratnya. Bentuk tubuhnya menjadi bukti bahwa ia tekun berolahraga.

Ia merapatkan selendang coklatnya sembari menggosok-gosok tangannya. Ia minum air hangat dari cangkir porselen yang terbaik. Sesekali ia berhenti minum, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping. Di sana ada jendela. Panoramanya begitu asing—tak biasanya. Dari sinilah Kid memandang keluar. Pancaran kota Tokyo tercetak jelas dalam jendela itu.

Hari ini begitu dingin. Jalanan sepi. Biasanya malam ini ramai. Penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang berbelanja. Namun kali ini berbeda. Orang-orang memilih tinggal di rumah ketimbang berlalu lalang di luar. Hari ini ada yang lain. Tak seperti biasanya. Ada _euforia_ yang berbeda.

Hari ini, 30 Oktober. Tak ada jadwal yang khusus baginya. Latihan _American Football_ pun—olahraga yang amat ditekuninya—tak dijalaninya. Terlalu sibuk untuk berada dalam rumah. Terlalu dingin untuk berlatih di luar. Begitulah pikirannya saat ini.

_Jack... Ia penguasa malam._

Kid kembali meneguk air hangatnya. Merapatkan selendangnya. Angin dingin sedari tadi mengusiknya. Ia bersandar pada bantalan sofanya. Kain empuk itu menghangatkan jiwanya. Ia terbaring cukup lelap, hingga sebuah sajak terdendang dalam benaknya.

Kid ingat sajak itu. Sajak yang mengingatkannya pada musim gugur, seperti saat ini. Sajak yang terdendang dalam gendang telinga tiap musim gugur—musim daun berguguran yang amat dinantinya—apalagi saat senja terlelap dan matahari ditelan bulan. Sajak kegelapan berkumandang. Membahana pada tiap labu kuning yang bisu. Malam pada bulan Oktober. _Halloween_—begitu kata orang banyak.

Cangkir porselen membentur meja. Kid beralih berdiri. Ia menghampiri persegi bingkai jendela. Lagi-lagi ditatapnya panorama malam musim gugur.

Daun-daun menguning. Mereka berguguran. Berjatuhan terbawa angin, kemudian berbaring pada jalanan kota Tokyo. Malam ini pertanda bahwa Kid harus membersihkan jalanan yang tertutup daun-daun berserakan. Kid mencatat aktivitas itu untuk keesokan harinya.

Kid berdeham. Kali ini ia menengok pada panorama lainnya. Brosur-brosur lecek yang terpaku pada tiang listrik menjadi objek visualnya—terutama labu-labu kuning yang tergambar dalam kertasnya. Labu-labu kuning itu seakan membangkitkan memorinya. Kid terus menatap objek fiktif itu sedemikian lamanya. Kemudian geliat matanya beranjak. Menuju tulisan yang tertera di sana. _Halloween Nightmare Party_—begitu tulisannya. Itu ajakan menuju pesta. Pesta megah malam hari. Seperti saat itu, pada waktu itu.

* * *

_Halloween... malam yang sesak. Mari kita rayakan. Jack, kau yang jadi pemimpinnya. Mari membuat suatu hal yang berbeda. Kita akan pergi mengunjungi siapa saja malam ini. Kita akan mencari suatu camilan untuk disantap. Kau ikut kan, Jack?

* * *

_

Rekaman _flashback_ terputar begitu saja. Itu cerita pengantar tidur. Kid selalu suka cerita yang dibawakan ibundanya. Ia akan merengek—minta dibacakan cerita yang sama tiap malam bulan Oktober—saat bulan purnama terang menyinari. Kemudian Kid akan tertidur lelap setelahnya. Larut bersama fantasi mimpi malam sesaknya. Dongeng malam sesak—begitu sebutannya.

_Burung hantu gemetar. Mereka berlalu lalang kian kemari. Ada lolongan misteri. Saat itu juga Jack bermain. Berlarian kesana kemari. Di tengah malam sesak. Pada akhir bulan Oktober._

Burung hantu. Terbang kesana kemari, kemudian hinggap pada batang pohon dekat tiang listrik. Tepat pada saat itu. Suasana yang mirip pada awal cerita. Kid sekikit mengerutkan alisnya. Hal yang lucu, pikirnya sejenak. Kenyataan yang mirip dengan cerita.

Kid menatap kosong. Ia begitu terkonsentrasi pada memori masa kecilnya. Terlalu asyik bernostalgia. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari ketel yang bergoyang memberontak di kompor dapurnya.

* * *

_Jalanan sepi. Udara membekukan tubuh. Daun-daun berguguran. Ranting-ranting patah. Melodi kematian membahana di seluruh pelosok kota. Labu jingga menguasai jalanan. Dibuat dan dihias sedemikian seram malam itu juga. Diberi mata tajam, tawa licik, dan daun-daun musim gugur. Kemudian Jack menobatkan labu jingga setan itu sebagai prajuritnya. Ia menyebutnya dengan 'Jack O' Lantern'.

* * *

_

Udara di luar sana semakin dingin. Begitu pula anginnya, semakin berhembus kencang menerpa seluruh mahluk yang ditemuinya. Malam semakin mencekam. Burung hantu memicingkan matanya, menatap sebuah mangsa baru.

Tirai putih sedikit menutupi pemandangan. Kid menyibaknya dan menatap suatu keajaiban. Kid mengerjapkan mata berulang kali—mungkin penglihatannya salah, atau... benar? Rasanya tak percaya. Nyatakah?

Labu kuning di tengah jalanan sepi. Dibuat dan dihias sedemikian rupa. Persis seperti yang tergambar dalam brosur. Dengan mata tajam, senyum licik, dan cahaya jingga pekat.

Kid sebenarnya tak takut. Ia lelaki yang sangat berani. Fenomena asing seperti ini bukan masalahnya. Malam hitam pekat tak menakutinya. Sihir maupun hantu tak menggetarkannya. Namun satu hal yang menjadi masalahnya.

Ia tak suka bagian penutup dongeng Malam Sesak.

* * *

_Hari itu gelap, namun bercahaya jingga. Jack terlalu senang dengan mahakaryanya. Dibawanya Jack O' Lantern berkeliling ke seluruh pelosok kota. Dipamerkannya kepada tiap mahluk yang ditemuinya, yang mati maupun hidup. Kemudian dihampirinya tiap-tiap pintu rumah orang-orang. Jack mengetuknya berulang kali, hingga pemilik rumah membukakannya. Jack merapatkan Jack O' Lantern dalam pelukannya. Kemudian berteriak.

* * *

_

Bayangan hitam berjalan di jalanan sana. Nampak seperti manusia. Kid melihat dengan jelas penampakan itu. Sekali lagi ia mengerjapkan mata. Dongeng menjadi nyata. Sebuah dejavu—mungkin? Kid tahu tak ada lawakan maupun candaan. Itu benar-benar bayangan nyata. Bayangan manusia yang berjalan menghampiri kediamannya. Kid curiga setengah mati siapa gerangan bayangan misteri itu.

Kid bergerak pelan. Melangkahkan kakinya sedikit ke arah timur. Kemudian merapatkan diri di tembok pertengahan pintu dan jendela. Sekadar memperhatikan gerak gerik pintu, sambil menatap jendela.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

* * *

_._

"_TRICK OR TREAT!"_

_Suara teriakan Jack yang keras memekakkan telinga tuan rumah. Sang bapak tuan rumah menutup rapat kupingnya, melindunginya dari pekikan keras Jack yang menggemakan malam. Dengan teramat pelan, sang tuan rumah melepas kedua tangannya. Sang tuan rumah membenci anak kecil. Apalagi anak kecil nakal yang berteriak di rumahnya. Dengan satu kepalan tangan mengancam Jack. Sambil berteriak._

_Namun ia tak tahu apa yang dihadapinya._

"_KELUAR! PERGI BOCAH!"_

"_TRICK OR TREAT! Permen... atau canda malam?"_

"_AKU TAKKAN MEMBERIMU APAPUN! PULANG! KEMBALILAH PADA ORANGTUAMU!"_

_Jack menyengir tajam—setajam senyuman licik labu Jack O' Lanternnya. Tuan rumah menajamkan wajahnya. Berharap agar wajahnya cukup buruk untuk menakuti Jack. Tapi tak sekalipun raut wajah ketakutan pada wajah polos Jack. Kerutan bapak tuan rumah menyatu—menjadi raut wajah heran._

_Jack maju satu langkah. Mendekati bapak tuan rumah. Tuan rumah mulai takut. Namun masih bersandiwara kejam. _

_.

* * *

_

Buka pintunya—atau biarkan saja?

Sekali lagi Kid menatap jendela. Memastikan tamu yang datang. Memang, Kid tahu sebuah kemustahilan. Namun logikanya sedang tak berjalan sehat untuk menentukan takhayul dan kenyataan. Kid mengintip.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

* * *

_._

"_Kau memilih treat?"_

_Jack menghempas tuan rumah lewat sentuhan tajam. Membantingnya bengis ke tembok rumahnya. Menghancurkan tulang belakangnya._

_Kasihan. Amat malang nasib sang bapak tuan rumah. Ia meringis kesakitan. Butuh pertolongan. Namun tiada yang menjawab. Ia sendirian di rumah. Istrinya telah meninggalkannya. Semua tetangganya membencinya. Ia memang tak disukai siapapun. Ia hanya bisa terbaring ketakutan di sana._

_Jack mendekati bapak itu lagi. Dengan raut mengerikan. Sesekali ia melepas Jack O' Lantern dari pelukannya. Kemudian leluasa berjalan mendekat. Ia mengokohkan tangannya. Menajamkan kukunya. Bukan lagi seperti manusia. Melainkan seperti monster kegelapan._

_**Malam yang menyesakkan. Menyayat hati dan raga.**_

_Jack memulai aksinya. Mencabik-cabik kulit bapak itu. Darah mengucur deras. Luka menggerogoti tubuhnya. Kemudian tulangnya. Jack mematahkannya sadis. Sulit terbayang. Sulit dipandang. Amat mengenaskan._

_Begitu terus. Penyiksaan yang beruntun. Sang tuan rumah tak luput dari penderitaan. Disakiti, dicabik, dipatahkan, disayat. Entah seberapa kesal Jack pada sang bapak. Ia memang tak pernah diajari cinta kasih dan mahalnya harga nyawa. Jack benci manusia serakah. Akan dihapuskannya seluruh manusia serakah di bumi. Seperti malam ini._

_.

* * *

_

Kid pusing setengah mati. Ketukan pintu menggema sedari tadi. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Dengan sedikit ragu, menggenggam kenop pintu kayu itu.

Hatinya berdebar. Ia menghela nafas sebanyak mungkin. Ia mulai menebak siapapun di luar pintu. Dan hatinya tak siap bila orang itu yang mendatanginya. Orang yang bersiap menerkamnya.

Dengan teramat pelan, pintu kayu itu dibukanya.

.

* * *

_Akulah Jack._

_Anak kecil yang kesepian._

_Tak punya orangtua ataupun pengasuh._

_Tewas terbunuh beberapa tahun lalu, pada malam bulan Oktober._

_Aku suka camilan. Hal yang hanya pernah kucicip sekali seumur hidupku. Namun apa daya mahluk yang telah meninggal. Tak dapat mencicipinya lagi dalam kematian. Padahal, aku rindu rasa manis yang melumat di lidah itu._

_Lalu aku menemukannya dalam perjalanan kematianku. Secara tiba-tiba. Permen manis yang melumat di lidah. Yang kucari selama ini dalam kalbu. Itu dia. Dimana-mana aku menemukannya. Ternyata permen bukanlah hal langka._

_Ternyata disembunyikan dengan baik oleh manusia serakah._

_Aku akan menghancurkan mereka, wahai manusia serakah. Aku yang memimpin permainan ini. Mereka yang akan menjadi tokoh antagonisnya. Lalu, cerita yang kubuat ini akan segera berakhir._

_Dengan akhir menyesakkan dan membakar nurani._

_Manusia serakah akan terhapus dari dunia fana._

.

* * *

"TRICK OR TREAT! UANG... ATAU MATI?"

Pesta malam menyesakkan. Beragam mahluk hadir di dalamnya. Seperti para mahluk yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu Kid sekarang. Mahluk-mahluk terkutuk. Mengerikan rupanya. Namun nyata jelas, bahwa itu hanya kostum semata—kecuali satu orang yang sama sekali tak merias diri—mungkin karena penampilannya telah sangat mengerikan, walau tanpa riasan. Mereka seraya membawa kantung-kantung berwarna. Mengharapkan agar kantung yang kosong segera terisi. Dengan beberapa uang, kata mereka.

Kid menghela nafas sangat panjang. Hal ini telah disangkanya sedari tadi. Ini bagian yang paling ia tak suka. Apalagi dengan kedatangan mahluk yang paling tidak ditunggunya pada malam menjelang _Halloween_—pemimpin dari segala setan _Halloween_.

"CEPAT! UANG ATAU MATI?" seorang dari rombongan yang berwajah keji menaikkan volume suaranya. Ia juga memperburuk wajahnya, hingga siapapun pasti akan menangis menatapnya.

Kid tahu persis tentang kata terakhir mereka. Itu hanya bualan canda. Mereka takkan mungkin membunuhnya seperti yang dilakukan dalam cerita. Kid tersenyum cukup pasrah. Kemudian berjalan tak niat ke arah meja, dan mengambil sejumput logam yang tercecer di sana. Koin logam yang diperkirakan sangat mencukupi—sekitar tigapuluh yen kira-kira. Masing-masing akan dibagikannya untuk lima orang yang menunggu di luar sana.

Kid berjalan ke luar. Menggaruk pelan rambutnya—walau tak gatal sekalipun. Orang di luar telah menunggunya dengan wajah penuh harap dan mengancam. Terutama wajah mahluk yang nyaris persis seperti iblis di luar sana.

Kid menyerahkan sebagian hartanya. Masing-masing tigapuluh yen.

"Hei mahluk sialan! Tigapuluh yen tak cukup!" bentak setan berambut jabrik kuning. Hiruma—namanya. Sedari tadi suaranya ketus memaksa.

"Sudah, Hiruma! Mari pergi ke tempat yang lain!" gadis berkostum penyihir nampak menarik-narik Hiruma. Sosoknya lembut, namun terlihat cukup garang dalam kostumnya.

Kid sudah tahu peristiwa seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia telah menyiapkan tigapuluh yen lagi dalam kantungnya. Ia pun memberikannya. Melorot sudah uangnya. Itulah yang paling dibencinya setiap kunjungan _Halloween_ Hiruma. Itulah makanya sejujurnya ia tak mau membukakan pintu kayunya setelah menebak tamu yang datang. Namun... apa boleh buat?

Malam yang berlangsung amat panjang. Dengan berbagai kisah. Pada akhir bulan Oktober.

Rombongan Halloween itu pun berlangsung pergi dari kediaman Kid. Tiga lelaki mengerikan, dan dua perempuan menggetarkan. Berjalan tegap menuju lokasi lainnya. Demi merampok harta tuan rumah berikutnya. Dipimpin Hiruma—sebagai layaknya perwujudan Jack pada dongeng Malam Sesak.

Kid diam memandangi punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian ditatapnya bulan yang amat redup. Bulan yang diselubungi awan-awan hitam. Semuanya menjadikan malam menjadi pekat dan gelap gulita.

Tapi tak apa. Bukankah hal yang seperti ini memang dinamakan _Halloween_?

Kemudian Kid menutup pintu kayunya. Merapatkan selendangnya. Ia berjalan lagi ke arah dapur. Mematikan ketel yang sedari tadi ditinggalkannya mendidih. Kemudian menatap keganjalan lain.

Seluruh camilan dalam toples yang tergeletak di meja dapur telah habis.

.

Finish

.

.

.

Iyeeeiy~ akhirnya kepublish! Akhirnya ikutan Award juga! xD Harusnya udah kepublish dari kmaren TwT Tapi ketunda mulu.

Nah, loh? Koq malah jadi gaje begini? Err... gak ada serem-seremnya ya? Gak ada yang negangin ya? Gak seru ya? ._. Maaf telah mempublish fic abal. Saia siap dengan flame.

Dan... boleh sarannya? Ini lebih pas di rated M ato T ya? ._.

Okelah. Maaf atas segala keabalan. **Direview, ya. Ingat, direview**.

So, **TRICK OR REVIEW**? –plak-


End file.
